Super Mario Bros. 3
Virtual Console |genre = Platform Game |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = CERO: A ESRB: E OFLC: G PEGI: 3+ |platform = Nintendo Entertainment System Super Nintendo Entertainment System Game Boy Advance Virtual Console }} Super Mario Bros. 3 is the third game in the Super Mario Bros. series. It was released in Japan on October 28, 1988, and in North America on February 12, 1990. It was also remade as Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 and released on the Wii's virtual console. Some of its sound effects are as same as Super Mario Bros.'s. Story Bowser has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom and with his seven Koopaling children, he tries to conquer it again. He sends his Koopalings into seven kingdoms of the Mushroom World to capture the king of that area, steal their magic wands and alter the kings' appearance. Princess Toadstool sent Mario and Luigi to go and stop the Koopalings and turn the kings back into their normal form. After fighting each Koopaling, they received the magic wand and turned the kings back to normal. However, this was only a distraction so that Bowser could kidnap Toadstool again. The bros. then traveled to Dark Land, where Bowser's Keep was, and rescued Toadstool. Gallery 120px-SMB3 WendyO.Koopa.jpg|Wendy O. Koopa|link=Wendy O. Koopa 120px-SMB3 Spike.jpg|Spike 120px-SMB3 RoyKoopa.jpg|Roy Koopa|link=Roy Koopa 120px-SMB3 MortonKoopaJr.jpg|Morton Koopa Jr.|link=Morton Koopa Jr. 120px-SMB3 LudwigVonKoopa.jpg|Ludwig von Koopa|link=Ludwig von Koopa 120px-SMB3 LemmyKoopa.jpg|Lemmy Koopa|link=Lemmy Koopa 120px-SMB3Boo.jpg|Boo|link=Boo 120px-SMB3 DryBones.jpg|Dry Bones|link=Dry Bones 120px-SMB3 Bowser.jpg|Bowser|link=Bowser 120px-LarryKoopa SMB3.jpg|Larry Koopa|link=Larry Koopa 120px-Koopa-Troopa-9.png|Koopa|link=Koopa 120px-ChompArt.jpg|Chain Chomp|link=Chain Chomp 120px-BOMB!.jpg|Bob-omb|link=Bob-omb 93px-SMB3 MushroomKing.jpg|Mushroom King transformed 87px-SMB3 Thwomp.jpg|Thwomp|link=Thwomp 81px-ParagoombawithMicrogoombas.jpg|Para Goomba ejecting Micro Goombas. 120px-SMB3 IggyKoopa.jpg|Iggy Koopa|link=Iggy Koopa 120px-Peach Toad Luigi SMB3.jpg|Toad, Luigi, and Peach 95px-Mariosmb3.png|Art from Super Mario Bros. 3 Enimies Battle Mode *Fighter Fly *Fireball *Sidestepper Goombas *Goomba *Grand Goomba *Micro-Goomba *Paragoomba *Pile Driver Micro-Goomba *Shoe Goomba Koopas *Colossal Koopa Paratroopa *Gargantua Koopa Troopa *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Rocky Wrench *Spike Buzzies *Buster Beetle *Buzzy Beetle *Parabeetle Piranha Plants *Muncher *Nipper Plant *Piranha Plant *Ptooie *Venus Fire Trap *Piranhacus Giganticus Lakitu *Lakitu *Spiny *Spiny Egg Hammer Brothers *Boomerang Bro. *Hammer Bro. *Fire Bro. *Sledge Bro. Fortress *Boo Diddley *Dry Bones *Gray Bowser Statue *Hot Foot *Podoboo *Roto-Disc *Stretch *Thwomp Water *Baby Bloober *Baby Cheep *Big Bertha *Bloober *Bloober Nanny *Boss Bass *Cheep Cheep *Jelectro *Lava Lotus *Spiny Cheep-Cheep Desert *Angry Sun *Fire Snake *Tweester Artillery *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Cannonball *Giant Cannonball *Missile Bill *Chain Chomp *Fire Chomp *Rocket Engine Bosses *Boom Boom *Bowser *Koopalings **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Wendy O. Koopa **Roy Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Ludwig von Koopa Power ups: *Super Mushroom: Turns Mario into Super Mario, turning him twice his normal size, and enabling him to take an extra hit before a loss of life. *Fire Flower: Turns Mario into Fire Mario, enabling him to shoot fireballs. *Starman: Turns Mario into Star Mario, making him invincible. *Super Leaf: Turns Mario into Raccoon Mario, enabling him to fly for a short time, and attack with his tail. *Hammer Suit: Turns Mario into Hammer Mario, enabling him to throw hammers, and duck to block fire attacks. *Frog Suit: Turns Mario into Frog Mario, enabling him to swim much easier. However, his running and jumping abilities are decreased. *Tanooki Suit: Turns Mario into Tanooki Mario, with the same abilities as Raccoon Mario, and the ability to turn into a statue. *Kuribo's Shoe: Obtained from a Goomba in World 5-3, it enables Mario to hop over hazards such as spikes. *P-Wing: Turns Mario into Raccoon Mario and allows him to fly for an unlimited time until he is damaged. Mario also loses this power after completing a level. Trivia *The Koopalings later make appearances in Super Mario World, in which they are given a different battle order. They also appear for the first time in 3D and the first time with Bowser Jr. in the popular Wii title New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *Prior to its private consumer North American release, gameplay footage from Super Mario Bros. 3 appeared in the Universal Studios film The Wizard, which helped fuel the game's anticipation among fans. External links [http://nintendo8.com/game/314/super_mario_brothers_3/ Play Online Now] B Category:Games *